1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a complete far infrared radiation on the surface of ceramic wares and its product thereof, more particularly to a method of coating a compete layer of radioactive far infrared matter on the outmost surface of the ceramic wares and its product thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With regard to the application of far infrared rays, we use such far infrared rays to activate the water molecules in a fluid, for example, using the activity of such molecules to effectively produce an enclosure effect such as to produce a ball-shaped surrounding around ethyl alcohol and the organic matter of the insecticides, therefore it can have a capturing effect on such organic substances. Furthermore, after activating the molecular activity of the fluid, it increases the melting ability for other organic matters or it has a direct penetrative vibration inside the food with water content, and further changes the texture of the food and keeps the food fresh, or it can purify the human blood after forming a resonance activity to the water molecules inside human blood, or effectively excrete the impurities. The wavelength of such far infrared ray is about 7 to 14xcexc which is most effective to human bodies, and such wavelength and fluid molecules are able to generate the same kind of resonance effect that makes the accumulative energy to reach the increasing vibration energy and the water molecules to an effectively active level. As soon as the far infrared ray has been found to have good effects to human bodies, there are many products making use of its application and implementing the far infrared conversion design such as the far infrared ray illuminator, heating pad, health appliances and the like. The far infrared ray also can be applied to ceramic wares. However, the application of the far infrared ray to ceramic wares has to reach certain applicable wavelength, therefore it must possess the conversion powdered material of the same wavelength. General applications of far infrared ray on ceramics at an earlier stage in the past is to mix the far infrared powdered material into the raw material of the unfired body, then shape or model the unfired body, and finally proceed with firing. Since the interior of unfired body is completely mixed with the far infrared powdered material, the implementation performance is not a substantial conversion, therefore it is very wasteful, and it is not able to control the coloring effectively or an easy conversion. It does not allow a colorful glaze. Mixing the far infrared material in the glaze needs to be improved. Since the conversion powdered material is composed of metallic oxides such as aluminum oxide, ferric oxide, zirconium oxide, etc. The melting points of such metallic oxides are equal to or very close to that of the glaze, therefore in the process of melting, the conversion powdered material will fill kin the layer of the glaze or even deposit at the, bottom layer, very seldom will depose on the surface of the glaze layer. Therefore it is not able to effectively convert such far infrared ray in a full scale, and the conversion of the far infrared ray and its operation method is by using the molecules of its element to absorb the external heat energy, and even the heat energy at room temperature. As the temperature increases, it will accumulate the activated energy at its periodical cycle and the vibration energy, and then emit the far infrared ray energy. The light energy emitted from the far infrared ray has a wave of light, and as the traveling line of such radiation obscured by any other substance will elongate the wavelength, or even stop the effective emission. Therefore in order to attain the full scale of emission, the powdered material having the far infrared conversion effect needs to be placed in the outmost external surface.
Thus, the present invention is using a far infrared powdered material of a higher melting point, and in connection with a color glaze with a lower melting point to let the far infrared conversion powdered material be distribute on the surface of the color glaze. By such arrangement at the outmost surface and more even distribution, it attains the effective emission of the far infrared ray in full scale. This is applicable to the ceramic wares for containing food, flowers, fishes, effective tiles, chair seats, portable health appliances, and the hardware that has a good effect on human blood.
In view of the above description, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry conducted extensive research to enhance the method of coating the far infrared material on the surface of the ceramic wares herein which is hereby submitted for patent application.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a ceramic ware having the effect of a full-scale emission of the far infrared rays.
Another objective of the present invention is to arrange the granules of the far infrared conversion powdered material in such a way that they are larger than the granules of the composed substance of the glaze liquid, so that they can be completely on the outmost surface. It is analogous to the combination of chocolate and the peanuts to form the chocolate bar, as the peanuts always protrude the outmost surface of the chocolate bar.
Another objective of the present invention is to add a heat-absorbing material in the composed substance of the glaze liquid, for example, the heat-absorbing coefficient is higher and there are various natural minerals having the melting point close to that of the composed substance of the gold powder or metal powder. It can increase the heat-absorbing effectiveness, and after the heat only transmitted to the far infrared conversion powdered material, it provides sufficient heat energy to the far infrared conversion powdered material by its absorption as the basis for the high-energy conversion.
In addition, the melting point of the glaze of this invention can be adjusted according to the chemical combination of the composed substances, and there are many ways for doing so. The formation of such far infrared conversion material is mainly by raising the melting point so that it is higher than that of the color liquid. The most fundamental method is to pre-fire the far infrared conversion-powdered material to loosen the element structure for such mineral or attain a high melting-resisting effect under the porous mode.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its performance and advantages, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.